


The Wolf’s Ending

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Forgiveness, Gaston Lives (Disney), Genderfluid Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22908412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: The endings of fairy tales were made to be changed
Relationships: LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	The Wolf’s Ending

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YodaBen2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YodaBen2/gifts).



“Non.”

“And the hunter pulled out his knife and sliced open the wolf’s belly and…”

“Non!”

Gaston blinked at the girl’s outburst and looked up from the storybook he had been reading from. Jeanne-Marie was known to be a very quiet little girl, this was completely out of character for the child Lefou and Stanley raised as their own. “What do you mean?” Gaston asked.

“The wolf.”

“Oui, he’s going to get cut open and…”

“Non!”

Gaston set the book down on his lap and waited for her to explain. He had been learning how to listen better to people from Lefou and Belle, even if the only person he thought was worthy of his attention was a small child at the moment. “Why do you say that?” he asked.

“If he gets cut open Claudette says he’ll die. That’s not fair.”

“Why isn’t it fair?”

“He can’t learn and change if he dies.”

Gaston blinked at that. He could feel his cheeks burning a little at her words. He coughed, bowing his head to try and hide his face behind his book, making it look as if he were searching for something in the words. Of course the child Lefou and Stanley were raising would believe in such things. Her parents had told Gaston enough times that his survival gave him a second chance to show he could be a good man.

“...and the wolf’s belly was sliced open...and then the hunter who was also a barber sewed it shut once the little girl and her grandmother were rescued,” he said, faltering at first before slowly picking up momentum in his storytelling. “The wolf’s stomach hurt a bit but he was alive and he apologized for trying to hurt the girl and her grandmother.”

Jeanne-Marie listened with wide eyes, hugging her deer doll close to her chest. “And he stayed with them?” she asked.

Gaston smiled sadly, nodding his head. “He did. The wolf stayed and healed with the pair and he helped them to hunt and protect their home from other predators. He became their dear friend and soon the girl in the red hood was never seen without her friend walking beside her.”

***

Lefou had just opened his mouth to ask Gaston how Jeanne-Marie had been when he was pulled into the larger man’s arms. He blinked, patting Gaston’s back as he looked over at Stanley and raised an eyebrow. “Gaston..?” he asked.

“Merci,” he murmured.

“For what?” Stanley asked.

“For giving this wolf a second chance…”

The pair shared a look and Lefou just smiled, placing a comforting hand on Gaston’s cheek. “We’d give you as many chances as you need to do the right thing,” he promised.


End file.
